


Louisville

by LaDiDah



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr: 1000feelingschallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDiDah/pseuds/LaDiDah
Summary: Throughout the years, when times got tough, Harry and Louis could always return to Louisville.





	Louisville

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to SuddenlyClarityHarry who is so supportive and helpful.
> 
> Prompt 135: The contrition on finding old people disgusting.

It had been a long, long day. Harry dragged himself through the door of the X Factor house with a yawn, mouth gaping.

The house was as noisy as ever, and the once-pristine mansion was now covered in crumbs, deflated water balloons and rogue hair extensions. It didn't feel like home, like coming home to his Mum, Robin and Gemma and just collapsing into their love and warmth. This was like entering a party where you had to find your little corner to relax in; to guard your drink and your common sense.

The rest of the boys had wandered off in search of food, but Louis remained.

'Y'alright curly?' Louis curled his arm around Harry's shoulder, and Harry instantly relaxed. The scent of Louis, shower gel, Doritos and just pure boy made him feel calmer already.

'Yeah.' he nodded, nuzzling into Louis. He thought he was growing a little taller than Louis now, but Louis firmly denied this.

'Tired?' Louis kissed the top of his head. Harry nodded, yawning again.

'Wanna go to bed?' Louis waggled his eyebrows and Harry laughed, shoving him.

'Always after one thing you are.' he teased, pulling away and heading for the stairs.

'With you always.' Louis shrugged and followed him.

 

They had created a mini den, dubbed Louisville by Louis and the Love Shack by everyone else. The bunk bed had a sheet over the top of it, creating a mini stripy canopy. They have shoved a set of sheets onto the top bunk and had slept together on the bottom one, just about fitting together.

'After you,' Louis proclaimed grandly, pushing back the sheet with a bow.

'Thank you,' Harry said, collapsing onto the sheets with an oof.

'Ow' he uttered a moment later as Louis jumped on top of him

'Excuse me, are you saying I'm heavy Haz?' Louis pouted, his bottom lip wobbling.

'Light as a feather' Harry huffed as he dragged Louis' limbs off of himself. Louis rolled near the wall and rested his head on their pillow.

'So what's up babycakes?'

'Nothin' just tired Lou.'

'I know my baby,' Louis looked at him with all the wisdom of an 18 year old. 'And it's not just that'.

'I do miss home a bit,' Harry confessed, looking down and picking at a hole in his t-shirt. Actually, it looks like Niall's t-shirt. The one he swore he hadn't taken. Oops.

'I would miss Anne too.' Louis leered with a wink.

Harry whacked him with a spare pillow and wished he could take a photo of Louis' outraged face. Louis always seemed to be shocked when he wasn't the instigator of mischief.

'And I miss being at home and just doing whatever I want, seeing my friends and just...singing for fun, y'know?'

Louis flicked back his fringe and cuddled in close. 'We still can sing for fun.'

'But it's different now, people watch us when we sing, they check for mistakes.'

'And they find plenty with me.' Louis joked, but he didn't smile.

Harry kissed him quickly, drawing back and fixing him with a look.

'Fine, I sing like an angel' Louis smiled, 'I remember the rule.'

'Damn straight.' Harry said, yawning again and resting his head on Louis' shoulder. 'Lets have a little nap, yeah?'

 

They woke up when Zayn threw a shoe at the bedroom door, it's loud thump making them jump. 'Dinner' Zayn called, 'hurry up cause everyone's already eating'.

'I don't want to move,' Harry whined, pushing his fingers into his eyes and trying to clear the foggy feeling in his head.

'Then don't,' Louis said, propping himself up and kicking his socks off. 'Lets just stay here forever!'

'Forever?'

'Yep, we can sleep all day and kiss all night.'

'Food?' Harry asked.

'We can...photosynthesise'. Louis looked very proud of himself.

'I'm not a plant,' Harry explained patiently, 'I am a man, well a boy I guess?'

'A manboy?' Louis smirked.

Harry shrugged, 'Don't tease me, I'm sleepy.'

'Poor baby,' Louis cooed, pressing a kiss to Harry's pink cheek.

'Tell me about our flat again,' Harry said, tucking his feet underneath the blanket.

'Well, it's going to be so cool,' Louis began, 'we can have a big kitchen so you can cook dinners for us, like the little hubby you are'.

Harry pretended not to adore the idea of that. Louis knew him too well though and smiled at him like he knew what he was thinking.

'And we can have a big tv to distract the girls, so they don't drive us mad when they come over...and an X-Box for the boys to play on.' Louis placed a finger to his mouth, tapping as he thought, 'I would like a big bathtub so we can take baths together and of course, an absolutely massive bed,' he smirked at Harry, 'although I will miss this little one'.

'I like the idea of that,' Harry sighed,'I don't want to wait so long.'

Louis hummed a few bars of Beach Boys and Harry marvelled for the 10000th time in his good fortune to have discovered Louis. It felt like that sometimes, like he had stumbled across Louis in those toilets and had just found him; like a puzzle piece fitting into place. Louis could be silly and annoying, playing pranks and always shouting a little louder than everyone else; but once you had earned his trust he was softer, gentler. After being with Louis, Harry couldn't imagine being with anyone else. At 16, that should have felt utterly terrifying and weird; but it just felt hopeful. No-one else would be able to cheer him up like Louis, be so supportive. Louis had smiled when Harry first came out to him, had grabbed his hand with a 'me too!' and had encouraged him to grow out his hair when Harry had expressed an interest in longer locks.

'It won't be so long,' Louis reassured him, 'we'll win the X Factor, become mega stars and then we can retire into a life of pool parties and mega yachts.'

'I would like a yacht, I would look good on a yacht'.

'Be my sugar baby,' Louis teased, raising a perfectly arched brow.

'You are such a dirty old man,' Harry mock gasped, 'after my virtue and all.'

'I don't think you've got much left Haz,' Louis said, 'Anyway, i'm going to be young forever me, like Peter Pan - but fit.'

'I think you will look fit when your're old,' Harry thought aloud, 'like with some proper stubble and some more crinkles,' he stroked over Louis' cheekbones, 'you'll age well.'

'I don't want to, old people are gross'. Louis moaned.

'They aren't gross! Take that back!'

'They are, they wear beige and watch Countryfile' Louis made a face, 'and they sleep in separate beds and wait for death!'.

'Old people have sex Louis,' Harry said flatly.

'Eew, gross!' Louis mimed retching.

'Your grandparents do it,' Harry teased, whispering in his ear and laughing as Louis batted him away, 'they proper go for it - tongues and all'.

'I take it back,' Louis cried, kicking his feet and squealing as Harry licked his cheek. 'I don't want to live with you after all!'.

 

A little ways down the road

 

'Harry, haz, H, Harrryyyyyy,' Louis called as he opened the door to the house and kicked off his shoes. Sure, it wasn't in the designated shoe area - but it was close enough.

'Babe?' Louis frowned, where was Harry?

Louis put down his bag and shrugged off his suede jacket, dropping his house keys into the bowl.

He wandered through the hallway, peering into the kitchen and living room before deciding to look upstairs. The house wasn't right just yet, it needed decorating properly and a few of Harry's special touches, but it was fine for the moment. They had planned to do it up during the hiatus but then everything had exploded, and downtime became harder and harder to get.

'Harry?' Louis padded into the bedroom and stopped in his tracks. Their bed looked very different with the white quilt propped up high by piles of books, making a little tent.

'Yes.' A familar voice came from the tent.

Louis lifted up a corner of the quilt, feeling his heart thump as he saw Harry's face. He looked tired and pale, but he was there and still as lovely as ever.

'Have you recreated Louisville?' he asked delightedly.

Harry smiled, it was small and soft but still there. 'Might've'.

'May I come in?'

'What's the password?'

'Hey cutie patootie?'

Harry fixed him with a glare. Without his long hair to flick it wasn't as effective, but still looked adorably grouchy.

'I love you?' Louis tried again.

Harry's face softened but he remained firm. 'Na-uh'.

Louis puckered his lips.

'Yay!' Harry cheered, his deep voice making it sound funny.

Louis felt his stressful day fall off his shoulders as they kissed, keeping their mouths joined he shuffled forwards until he was under the tent too, planting both off his hands on Harry's jaw to anchor himself.

'You got it!' Harry smiled as their lips parted, moving back so Louis had more room. 'Welcome to Louisville!'

'Thanks baby,' Louis moved closer to his hands were resting on Harry's thigh. 'How was your day?'

Harry sighed. 'I don't think I want to be a rock star anymore, it's too hard. How does Mick do it?'

'No-one said it would be easy,' Louis soothed, he knew Harry was hiding his doubts behind his humour.

'I'm really tired, and it's making my voice suffer,' Harry's voice was quiet and he seemed to fold into himself. 'I've got so much promo to do, and don't get me wrong I do love it; but soon it will be the film-'

'Slow down,' Louis chided, wishing he could just stop time for a while. 'One step at a time, yeah? You have got a lot on your plate H, but it's all wonderful things. You can handle it, you will get more time off once this promo is all done.'

'Then I might be touring,' Harry bit his lip.

Louis reached out and pulled his lip away, kissing him instead. 'A tour is going to be amazing, the Harry Styles experience! I hope it involves a lot of leather and gyrating. I'll be there every night, front row!'

'You won't be able to be there,' Harry's eyes welled up and suddenly he looked 16 again.

'I will!' Louis protested, 'I'll be there every night, wearing a mysterious new disguise. The girls will all wonder why you are blowing kisses to the old bloke in the front row'.

'I thought you never wanted to get old?'

'I don't mind it so much now, I won't be alone will I? And I'm going to look good, like a silver fox. I'll be shaking my bum along to you and your band, grey hair 'n all'.

Harry laughed a croaky chuckle. 'You will not Lou'.

'I think you're underestimating how much of a fanboy I am,' Louis raised an eyebrow, 'I believe I was the first person to ever get your autograph, yes?'

Harry looked to his right, lifting up the blanket and seeing it framed on the wall. 'Yep, you were'.

'So don't doubt me, I'll be there. Whether I'm smuggled in Lottie's extensions, pretending to be a steward in hi-vis; or waiting in the wings, I'm there'.

'I know you will be,' Harry said softly, 'I'm just doubting myself today.'

'Well don't, I know you will continue to blow everyone away'. Louis promised him, 'don't ask how I know, I'm just amazing like that'.

'You are amazing,' Harry shuffled closer and rested his head on Louis' shoulder, 'I'm so lucky'.

'I like to think we both did alright,' Louis yawned, 'I wouldn't fit with anyone else, I wouldn't have been able to get through this past year without you'.

Harry swallowed down more tears. 'We're the dream team' he murmured, closing his eyes and deciding a nap was the way to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Please reblog at: http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/160196094703/lululawrence-1000-feelings-for-which-there-are-no


End file.
